DN Angel The Movie
by FullmetalDNAngel girl
Summary: What happens when the two angels we've all come to know and love are released? Read to find out! Reviews make me happy so please R&R. Flames welcome.
1. Memories

Chapter 1 - Memories

Daisuke Niwa sat on his bed and stared at the wall across from him, remembering. They didn't seem real, the memories. He didn't feel the same either. Not without Dark. Daisuke remember the moment that he was trapped inside Krad's mind as though it were he was still there. Krad was Dark's other half. The creation of Dark and Krad goes back to the Hikari family, who were such skilled artists that they created a living work of art. It was called the Black Wings. However, Diasuke's own ancestors were also great artists. They thought that the Black Wings was going to be dangerous and sought to destroy it. They nearly succeeded, if it were not for the Hikari's attempts to stop them. During the tussle, the Niwa's managed to release the two souls of the Black Wings: Dark and Krad. Because the Hikari's and the Niwa's were so close when the two halves became unsealed, part of the D.N.A was transferred to each of the families. Dark was to the Niwa family, and Krad to the Hikari's. On Daisuke's fourteenth birthday he realized it was his turn to carry out his birthright; to steal paintings and artifacts that harbor the souls of evil inside tem, and destroy them. Whenever he looked at the picture of his first real crush, Risa, he turned into the notorious Phantom Thief Dark. When he completed his job he turned back into Diasuke. Then came along Krad. Daisuke had no idea that a classmate of his, Satoshi Hiwatari, was really Satoshi Hikari, and was carrying Krad's D.N.A. Krad was searching for Dark because he knew that if he absorbed Dark he would be whole. Eventually, Dark and Krad had to settle things once and for all. They battled and when Krad was weak, Dark took his chance. He sealed Krad together with himself back into the Black Wings. And Daisuke and Satoshi were free to live their own lives, without Dark or Krad to bother them. The Black Wings was whole again, kept sealed away so that it could do no more harm. And Daisuke missed it. He missed Dark's sarcastic comments or how he acted like a better older brother. He even missed the fact that when he had Dark's D.N.A. that Dark could see anything he was doing.

Daisuke remembered everyday, the memories, even if he didn't want to. Even if almost a year had passed. He tried not to act like this in front of Riku, because Riku had enough on her mind when Satoshi and Risa began going out. No matter what, Riku didn't trust Satoshi, and with Risa hanging out with him 24/7, Riku had to be the chaperone. Daisuke smiled. He always felt better when he thought of the best girlfriend in the world: Riku.

Daisuke got up and went to the window. He wondered what she was doing. From his window he had a clear view of the lake and of the house that sat on the rocky cliff just on the edge of it. He opened his window and stepped onto the ledge. This is where his key eyesight came in. He sat and stared at the house. His pet rabbit, With, came to sit on his lap and stared at Daisuke with his big red reproachful eyes. Absentmindedly, Daisuke stroked With's fur. At the house, the door had opened and the person Daisuke wanted to see most was there. Daisuke jumped up and rushed downstairs and out the door. He knew where she was going. They often painted there; well, he painted and she watched. He kept running until he got to the fountain by the old windmill. He stopped and waited, and sure enough, there was that head of light red hair he was looking for.

"Riku!" He called. He was pleased to see her, until he saw Satoshi and Risa running behind her. They had a panicked look in their eyes. "Niwa, Niwa," Riku said panting when she got to him, "Niwa, something" –pant- "bad"- When Satoshi cut in. "The Black Wings is gone!"

Chapter 2- Evil Revived

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked. "The Black Wings should be sealed and impossible to get to. It should be gone forever!"

Satoshi was the one to reply. "I know. It should be, but when I was looking through my foster father's headquarters I heard noises coming from the room where the Black Wings was kept. I don't know what was going on or what I was thinking, but I opened the door and looked inside and…" He trailed off.

"What, what? " Daisuke asked impatiently. Satoshi hesitated so Risa cut in. " I saw it too, Daisuke. The Black Wings disappeared. We went in the room. The Black Wings was shaking like there was an earthquake, and then there was a big flash like a camera, and it just disappeared!"

Daisuke knew he had to see for himself that the Black Wings was actually gone. He sprinted for the room that once held the Black Wings. He stopped before the great gates of the Hiwatari estate, then pushed his way through, running until he got to the once sealed room. He looked in; it was empty. Satoshi was right. The Black Wings was gone. And that meant, so were Dark and Krad.

The thing that looked like a man was stumbling along the streets of Tokyo as though it were intoxicated. The thing was lanky, tall, but with a subtle hint of muscle underneath its black and white outfit. It had a mix of black purple hair with a hint of blonde. Almost like a hair dye gone wrong. One of its eyes was a red –purple mix and the other a yellow- gold. It was not, however, unattractive. It had no idea what it was or where it was. Zit only knew its names. Dark and Krad. It also knew that inside the one body, they were enemies. The body was a combination of Krad and Dark, the dark and the light, two opposing forces. It staggered along its aimless way, not knowing where it was going; just hoping that maybe they would recognize something or someone. Hopefully, someone who could help them out of this situation.

It wasn't long before it came across a high school. The bell must have just rung because children were coming out of it. All of a sudden, it saw ahead of tall, spiky red hair and a second later the red eyes and angular face that Dark had forgotten. Daisuke! In a rush the memories were revealed, not only to Dark but to Krad as well. During this, they vaguely notice that their shared body is becoming increasingly hotter and hotter, until it became nearly unbearable. And another flash, not like a camera, but like a flash of the most blinding light. And they were free. Dark in his own body and Krad in his. Except for the smallest hint of gold in Dark's eyes and a subtle spot of purple- red in Krad's. It may not have been the best place for a final confrontation, but there was no time to move to a better place. The final fight between Dark and Krad had to be here. And now.

As soon as Dark had recognized him, Daisuke had run. He knew it was Dark. He would've recognized that eye color anywhere. He paid little attention to the fact that someone was following him until he was close enough to Dark and Krad to see the battle in their eyes. "No!" he cried knowing it was pointless to try to stop them now. They were going to fight each other there and there was no way to stop them. Satoshi, Risa, and Riku came up beside him. "Daisuke, how can we stop them?" Riku asked.

He looked her straight in the face when he replied. "I don't know, but I'll think of something", he said.

Chapter 3 –White Angel

The fight started. A flurry of feathers from their wings and something that looked like lightning but was really a powerful weapon. It wasn't long before both men were exhausted, for it took energy to create power enough to harm the enemy. It was only when Krad finally pierced Dark's skin that he realized he too had a wound. In the same place he hit Dark. It suddenly occurred to him that all the bruises and cuts they both had were in the same places. He couldn't believe it. He had a part of Dark in him and Dark had a part of Krad in him. If you harmed one you harmed the other. Meaning if you killed one you killed the other as well.

While he was pondering this, Daisuke was thinking of a way to break up the fight. Then it came to him. "Satoshi, we need to step between them .If one of them hits us they'll stop. Dark is our friend and you are still useful to Krad. They won't want to hurt us." Satoshi responded immediately. " Alright". Together they stepped in to the middle of the fight just as Dark and Krad were attacking again. Instead of pain like he was expecting, Daisuke felt warmth that was familiar. He often felt it when he and Dark were part of each other. Then he felt the telepathy connection and knew that, once again, he was in Dark's mind. And, he thought, Satoshi must be in Krad's.

Risa and Riku were watching from the edge of the fight, trying to stop other students from coming to close, and saw Daisuke and Satoshi disappear. Risa became distraught.

"Riku, we have to do something!" she cried. Riku only nodded. She didn't trust her voice. Then, a faint voice. "Let me help," it said.

"Mio?" Riku asked. She couldn't really believe it was Mio, an old friend that helped them seal the Black Wings in the first place. "But how?" Risa said.

"Quiet, Risa. I can help you, but you have to trust me." The voice that sounded like Mio said. "You can use my power to help Daisuke and Satoshi."

"But, how?" Riku asked in exasperation. She didn't see what help Mio could be when she had to use the twins' to help with the defeat of Krad the first time. Then she felt a warm glow.

"You are underestimating me, Riku. I am not weak anymore. My new name is the White Angel, and I'm going to help you, just like I said."

So she did.

Chapter 4 – End

Riku and Risa were exhausted. Mio hadn't told them that it would be quite this hard to free the boys. They kept going. It told all of their concentration to envision what they wanted. Now they just had to wait.

Their waiting paid off, but it took the last of their strength to get the boys out and they collapsed.

Daisuke and Satoshi had no idea what had just happened, but they were free. They had learned a few things when in Dark and Krad's minds, too. They knew that if one died the other would die too.

Dark and Krad were weak. Dark knew that if he was going to do something he had to do it now. He rushed forward, knocking into Krad full force leaving Krad gasping for breath. He could end it now. Free the world from Krad. But he too would die. He looked around; there was Daisuke, checking on Riku, coaxing her back into consciousness. Dark knew he could pay the price. He looked back at Krad, who had a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "You can't do it, Dark Mousy. You're too soft. Don't kid yourself," he said. But Krad had misjudged Dark. As soon as he finished talking, Krad felt a pain in his side, and looked down to see blood. He looked up in surprise only to see the last thing he expected to see: Dark's fist headed straight for his face.

Daisuke looked up to see Krad slump to the ground, dead. He looked around, thinking of seeing the worst. Only to see something that surprises him. Dark was fine. Dark looked at Daisuke with confusion before he passed out.

When he came to, Dark was on the couch in Daisuke's living room. He felt weak. He turned his head and saw Daisuke's mom placing a cloth in a bowl of cold water. He briefly wondered what it was for when he felt the burning in his forehead.

"Oh, you're awake." Daisuke's mom said, smiling. "Dai, he's awake!" she called behind her shoulder.

"What happened?" Dark asked. He felt sick.

"You fainted," Daisuke replied. "After the fight with Krad. I though you were going to die." At this Daisuke looked down.

"Hey, you should know you can't kill me that easy." Dark attempted a smile that looked much more like a grimace than anything else. "But, why am I still here?" he asked. "If I killed Krad, shouldn't I have died?"

"Turns out that when Dai and Satoshi got out of you and Krad, the D.N.A. was switched back to normal." replied Daisuke's mom. "What will you do now?" she asked.

"I dunno. " Dark said. "Guess I got to find a place to crash, huh?"

"You don't need to do that, you can stay here with us." Daisuke said. Daisuke and Dark looked at each other for a moment then smiled. "Yeah," Dark said, "Now I can bug you everyday. Ha." Daisuke gulped. He didn't like the sound of that. Then he smiled to himself. He hadn't expected anything different. Maybe he could look forward to living with Dark again.


	2. Evil Revived

Chapter 2- Evil Revived

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked. "The Black Wings should be sealed and impossible to get to. It should be gone forever!"

Satoshi was the one to reply. "I know. It should be, but when I was looking through my foster father's headquarters I heard noises coming from the room where the Black Wings was kept. I don't know what was going on or what I was thinking, but I opened the door and looked inside and…" He trailed off.

"What, what? " Daisuke asked impatiently. Satoshi hesitated so Risa cut in. " I saw it too, Daisuke. The Black Wings disappeared. We went in the room. The Black Wings was shaking like there was an earthquake, and then there was a big flash like a camera, and it just disappeared!"

Daisuke knew he had to see for himself that the Black Wings was actually gone. He sprinted for the room that once held the Black Wings. He stopped before the great gates of the Hiwatari estate, then pushed his way through, running until he got to the once sealed room. He looked in; it was empty. Satoshi was right. The Black Wings was gone. And that meant, so were Dark and Krad.

The thing that looked like a man was stumbling along the streets of Tokyo as though it were intoxicated. The thing was lanky, tall, but with a subtle hint of muscle underneath its black and white outfit. It had a mix of black purple hair with a hint of blonde. Almost like a hair dye gone wrong. One of its eyes was a red –purple mix and the other a yellow- gold. It was not, however, unattractive. It had no idea what it was or where it was. Zit only knew its names. Dark and Krad. It also knew that inside the one body, they were enemies. The body was a combination of Krad and Dark, the dark and the light, two opposing forces. It staggered along its aimless way, not knowing where it was going; just hoping that maybe they would recognize something or someone. Hopefully, someone who could help them out of this situation.

It wasn't long before it came across a high school. The bell must have just rung because children were coming out of it. All of a sudden, it saw ahead of tall, spiky red hair and a second later the red eyes and angular face that Dark had forgotten. Daisuke! In a rush the memories were revealed, not only to Dark but to Krad as well. During this, they vaguely notice that their shared body is becoming increasingly hotter and hotter, until it became nearly unbearable. And another flash, not like a camera, but like a flash of the most blinding light. And they were free. Dark in his own body and Krad in his. Except for the smallest hint of gold in Dark's eyes and a subtle spot of purple- red in Krad's. It may not have been the best place for a final confrontation, but there was no time to move to a better place. The final fight between Dark and Krad had to be here. And now.

As soon as Dark had recognized him, Daisuke had run. He knew it was Dark. He would've recognized that eye color anywhere. He paid little attention to the fact that someone was following him until he was close enough to Dark and Krad to see the battle in their eyes. "No!" he cried knowing it was pointless to try to stop them now. They were going to fight each other there and there was no way to stop them. Satoshi, Risa, and Riku came up beside him. "Daisuke, how can we stop them?" Riku asked.

He looked her straight in the face when he replied. "I don't know, but I'll think of something", he said.


End file.
